era_of_terror_tipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Trike tips
So, you want to be a good trike player? Well, there's a few things you need to know first: # You can kill a rex, but it won't be easy. # You're one of the slowest animals in-game. # Rexes are your main threat, no matter what. # It takes only a few bites or swipes to kill you. Bleeds slowly kill you as well. # You're heavily reliant on food, as Triceratops get hungry quickly. Satisfying their hunger is also an irritating task to handle, as eating takes an awful long time. # You're going to remain very vulnerable for a long time, as it takes a full 50 minutes of survival to reach adulthood. # Always stay on your feet (save for when you're bleeding or hurt). # If you're caught off guard or caught laying down on the floor, you'll die very quickly. Early game minutes: For the first 25 minutes of the game, you are a cute little baby triceratops. As a baby, you are very vulnerable to predator attacks. You have some of, if not the highest defence for baby herbivores, but lack speed in all ways. The previously mentioned defence stats are only useful against attacks from other baby dinosaurs, as anything that is or above the age of sub will target and easily kill you. Your attack for a baby is pretty high, and you have high bleeding and bleeding damage (30 per hit), meaning that you can often fend off any baby predators that try to attack you if you have full health. Baby predators that attack you in pairs, however, will likely kill you. When encountered with a pair of baby preds, you should hide rather than fend for yourself. If you have a friend with you, then you could fight off the opposing baby predators. As a baby trike, it would be in your best interests to be in a herd of some kind. If a herd is unavailable to you, then you will need to rely on foliage to keep yourself hidden from threats. Trees with low leaves to the ground, combined with the fact that as a baby trike you are small, are a very good choice to hide under. The best thing to do is hide when you are not hungry or thirsty, and only emerge when you need to eat/drink. If you are spotted by a predator, then you must hide under the closest or most shady tree and hope that you are not followed or found again. Running away will only guarantee your death due to your slow speed combined with the likelihood that the predator chasing you is a sub or is older than sub age. Predators also expect their prey to keep running, so when you suddenly disappear underneath a tree, they will often continue running before coming to a halt to realise that they'd lost you. It should be noted that due to how popular the Spinosaurus is, baby Triceratops should avoid drinking in the swamp, as not only are Spinos extremely dangerous when they're in the water, the brush in the water will often mask their trademark frills, which will make it easier for them to kill you. Mid game minutes: Once you have reached 25 minutes of survival, you can age up into a sub Triceratops. As a sub, your defence and attack stats are far greater than what they were when you were a baby trike, and thus survival becomes a little bit easier. Being a sub triceratops means that attacks from baby predators stop (save for the cocky ones), and other predators become a little bit more afraid of you. Some adult dinosaurs, such as Spinosaurus, can shy away from sub trikes because of their sheer power once they've reached this stage. Being a sub trike, you can now move around more than a baby trike, whether literally due to a slightly quicker run or figuratively, as your newfound size, attack and defence will scare off weaker predators. Because of your sudden growth in size though, you can no longer hide under the trees or in the foliage. Rather, you'll have to start relying on your intimidating size, damage output and infamous name among the community to save yourself. You'll need to start having to stand your ground against predators to scare them off, and may start getting into fights more often (roaring and shaking your head at predators is a very common and effective way of deterring them). You also have to eat more food and will need to move around more to achieve this. Even though you are considerably more strong now, you will still want to avoid adult predators (namely the T-Rex and other large predators), especially pairs and packs of preds. You should keep your distance when you see a predator and try to walk away. Should lone predators come after you, it is recommended you stand your ground and try to intimidate them. Pairs, because of the Triceratops' horrible speed, should be engaged with if they attack you. Your best chances of surviving an attack would be to target one of the two and kill them, before moving onto the other, as halving the damage you do for each attacker will result in a slower death for them and a higher likelihood of your own death before either of them die. When encountered with a single large adult predator, namely a Tyrannosaurus, it would be in your best interest to keep your horns faced towards them, as Tyrannosaurus know to aim for your rear and avoid your horns because of its sheer damage output. Having two large adult predators confront you as a sub will likely result in your death, unless you're in a herd with larger numbers, or in a herd with adult Triceratops. Late game minutes: Once reaching adulthood, you achieve the maximum defence and damage output that the Triceratops are notorious for. As an adult, even less predators will attack you. Lone sub predators will stray from attacking you, with that effect extending to some inexperienced or casual player pairs. Some lone T-Rexs will even avoid you because of your attack stats, even though they still have the capability if killing you if you're caught off guard. Some of the only concerns an adult Triceratops would have would be starving to death or becoming dehydrated, and getting ganged up on by packs or pairs of dinosaurs. As an adult being on the top of the food chain, avoid culling smaller dinosaurs for your own entertainment, as people could form alliances against you just to kill you for payback. Optional If you are a female adult Triceratops, you could try to lay eggs. Make sure you have plenty of hunger to do so, as laying eggs can take away from the hunger bar quite easily. When you get children, do your best to raise them up (whilst making sure you're not taking care of too many babies, as food sources will become scarce and could lead to a mass starvation. This is also to ensure that you attract less predators to you and your babies). Having them reach sub age will mean that you could start a herd, which is an effective way of keeping predators away and ensuring your survival and safety. Combating Press: Utahraptor: Most Utahs won't dare mess with a sub, much less an adult Triceratops. However, a sub or adult Utah are known to target baby trikes. As a baby, try hiding, as Triceratops are some of the slowest moving animals in-game, and running won't get you far at all. Baby Utahs that target a baby trike can be easily scared off by attacking it or can even get killed by you, but attempting to fight off a sub or adult Utah will easily result in your death. If you have a mother, stay nearby her, as most Utahs won't bother risking their lives to hunt you in those circumstances. Utahraptor (pack): If a Utah pack somehow exists in-game, sub or adult trikes may be on their menu. Try intimidating the pack by threatening to attack by swinging your horns. When that fails, hold your ground. In the case that you are a baby trike, your best chance at surviving is to run and hide in some nearby foliage- namely trees. Adult trikes can be a useful ally, or any other adult for that matter. If there are other smaller, weaker prey nearby, try baiting the Utahs towards them, as the Utahs could change targets and give you an opportunity to escape. Ceratosaurus: As a baby trike, your best bet at survival is hiding. Trees, caves and bushes are all viable options. Sub or adults could be in trouble to a skilled Ceratosaurus player, however casual Cera players will often stray from attacking sub or adult trikes. Mother trikes will most likely lose an infant from trampling, whether it be from the Triceratops itself or the Ceratosaurus. To avoid losing your babies, have the babies press themselves up against a nearby cliff and stand in front of them. This will prevent the Ceratosaurus from attacking without being injured or even killed. Ceratosaurus (pack/pair): Ceratosaurus pairs are very common in-game. Most Ceratosaurus players are skilled and co-ordinate attacks. Subs and babies are both at high risk when exposed to Cera packs/pairs, however adult Triceratops are of lesser risk, as they're often very dangerous to attack. To avoid being attacked as a sub or baby trike, your best chance at survival is retreating to an adult dinosaur. In the case that you don't have an adult, the best you can do is hide. Being in groups helps reduce Ceratosaurus pack/pair attacks, with the larger number of animals, the less likely there are to be attacks. Being in a group with weaker members will often result in them getting targeted rather than you, and can result in your survival. Ceratosaurus players like to target sub Maiasaura or baby trikes when presented the chance. Majungasaurus: As a baby, your best bet at survival is hiding or being in a herd. Water camping is a bad idea, as I (and many other players) kill anything attempting to water camp. Subs are also potential targets, as a skilled Majungasaurus player can kill them. As a Sub trike, you should press your back up against a wall to prevent the Majungasaurus the chance to flank you, and defend yourself until they give up. However, most Majungasaurus players tend to go after Maiasaura when given the chance, so as a sub trike you shouldn't worry about their presence too much. Majungasaurus (pair/pack): Any Majungo pack over 3 members often starves, so the most you'll probably only encounter duos of Majungasaurus adults. Babies will have to use the hiding or mother tactics to survive Majungas. Subs, on the other hand, will have to rely on high, rocky terrain, as Majungas are horrible climbers. The Wall method (as mentioned above) will not work on/will have far less effectiveness on Majunga pairs, as you can only defend yourself against one predator at a time. Triceratops herds often repel Majunga pairs, and stampedes usually scare them off or kill them. Spinosaurus: Encountering a Spinosaurus whilst you're a baby Triceratops will often result in your death. Spinosaurus are water based dinosaurs which means that you'll often encounter them in a body of water, and bodies of water often lack any places to hide in, meaning that you're exposed to their attacks. Not only that, but adult Spinosaurus are surprisingly fast out of water. Mother dinosaurs often repel Spinos. For sub Triceratops, you should act big and powerful, as Spinosaurus dislike taking damage and will shy away from you. Adult trikes are out of the question due to their high attack stats and large size. However, if Spinos begin to get antsy, shake your head and roar to intimidate them. Spinosaurus often live in the swamp because of its popularity, and the amount of foliage in the water that often hides them and their spines. It is in your best interests to avoid the swamp when you're a baby, and return to it at either sub or adult age. Spinosaurus (pair): Spinos need almost as much food as a rex, so its not surprise that very few can survive together. 2-3 spinosaurs at most, thus making them desperate, they will attack ANYTHING besides Rex or titan. use this to your advantage, lead them up onto land, exposing them to faster more dangerous predators (e.g a rex) or as a sub, flee, flee to the nearest high ground, or other herbivores, adults are now also on the menu, however, one trike is stronger than a spinosaurus, bring some friends along with you to drink in safety. T-Rex: If you're a baby, your only chance at survival is hiding. A single bite from a sub or an adult will kill you. Baby T-Rex can easily be killed by you, especially in if you're paired with a second trike, and will often shy away from you once you start landing hits on them or give them a bleed (which is likely, as you're playing as the animal that inflicts bleed often with the most damage ((being 30))). Using groups of trikes, especially adult trikes, often scares off T-Rexes (or results in their deaths if they're feeling brave). Using the wall tactic can also aid you in your survival when faced with a T-Rex. Getting behind the Rex and hitting it in its rear as much as possible will allow for you to take less hits and will increase your chances of survival. T-Rex (pack/pair) babies are pretty darn screwed, even in a herd. subs may stand a chance if they hide in a herd, however the chances of that are not to be counted on. trike adults will not stand a chance on there own, bring friends and ward them off, be serrated, and die. Babies should hide quickly. Even if they're in a herd, they often end up getting killed. Subs could stand a chance if they're in a herd with adult trikes, however their chances of escaping from the predators without said herds are pretty much nonexistent. Trike adults, despite being feared by many predators, also have no chance of surviving with T-Rex pairs. The only chance of survival you would have with these fearsome duos would be to stay in a pack of trikes (minimum of 2 if you're both skilled). Nesting 101 # Nest near food, water, and away from popular predator locations (in a secluded area) # Avoid nesting a whole clutch, 3 or 4 babies are enough (more babies means there are extra liabilities) # Once they grow to sub, tolerate them, but do not protect them, as they are stronger. # If they manage to grow to adult-hood, keep them around for a herd, which will ensure that your chances of survival and future herd member's chances of survival are higher. # Don't nest more than you can handle. Nesting repetitively will quickly starve you. # Even though you're strong, don't try to fish out any babies from risky situations. Prioritise yourself and babies in lesser danger (eg. that are still by your side).